A Small Bundle Of Joy (Threequel to 'I'll Save You')
by VinciblePine95
Summary: Onodera and Takano are happily married, but Onodera hasn't been feeling well lately and Takano begins to wonder why. Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg
1. Signs

**Hi, guys! I decided to do a sequel about what happens after Takano and Onodera get married and I promise that no one is gonna try and kill Onodera. Enjoy!**

Onodera's P.O.V

 _Flashback..._

 _"Takano Masamune, do you take Onodera Ritsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked him "I do." "And Onodera Ritsu, do you take Takano Masamune to be your lawfully wedded husband." The priest says to me."I do." I answer."I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss the husband." As soon as the priest finished, Takano kissed me as everyone cheered. Then, we ran outside and into a car as soon as everyone got outside, I opened the car window and threw the bouquet into the air, the girls went crazy trying to catch it but, Kisa was the one who caught it and was hugged by Yukina. The car began to leave and everyone said,"Enjoy, your honeymoon!". After that, me and Takano's life as a married couple began._

 _End of Flashback..._

Hi, I'm Onodera Ritsu and I am now 26 years old. A year ago, I was recovering from a stab wound I got from Haitani Shin. While Masamune was at Marukawa, I stayed home but then, Haitani turned out to still be alive and found out where we lived. So when he found out, he began doing 'things' to me but then, Masamune came and killed him...for good! He was glad that Haitani was dead but, he was extremely worried for me because I was at a higher risk of dying than the first time I was kidnapped. Then, it was a miracle that I actually lived through all of that. After all that, Masamune proposed to me the day after I was released from the hospital and then we got married a month later. Everyone was back to normal as if nothing had happened, I even returned back to Marukawa. My eyes began to open and as soon as they adjusted, I remembered that I had passed out last night from exhaustion and Masamune had to carry me all the way from Marukawa to our apartment. I noticed that I was looking down so, I looked up and saw my husband looking at me with loving eyes. "Good morning, my dear." Masamune says in a loving voice as he cups my cheeks using his big, warm hands and I blushed. "G-good morning, Masamune." Jeez, I can't talk properly when he does stuff like this. "You're so cute, Ritsu." He said he kissed my forehead and stared into my eyes with a loving gaze and a heartwarming smile. I couldn't help but stare into his amber eyes, there's something about them that I like.

Takano's P.O.V

Man, I must be the luckiest guy to be married to someone like Ritsu, he is a cute person once you get to know him... actually, he's cute all the time, no matter what he does. I enjoy spending each and every moment with my beloved Ritsu. To be honest, I'm kind of scared that someone will hurt and take him away from me and unlike last time, I let Ritsu out of the house but if it's a trip, then he has take me along with him. No matter how much I worry, I don't let that thought get in the way of our married life because I don't want thought to get me and Ritsu into an argument. I continued stare into my lover's beautiful green eyes but, then he got up and said,"We should start making breakfast." I gave him a 'Seriously?' look. "More like, I should start making breakfast. You can't even cook." I said with a smug look."S-shut up! Let's just go eat, we also need to get ready for work." He said as he quickly changed out of his pajamas."It's Saturday, you idiot." I pointed out."J-just get changed and start making breakfast." He said as he blushed in embarrassment and started to head toward the kitchen. I began getting dressed as well and I head towards the kitchen."So what do you want to eat." I asked."Hmm...I want eggs with lettuce and soy sauce on it." Ritsu responded as I made a disgusted face."Really?" I said as Ritsu sat down at the table."Yeah! Now start cooking!" He said with excitement which was odd."Okay..." I said in a awkward voice. Seven minutes later, I finished cooking and brought the dish over to him."Itadakimasu!" He said then started eat."Yummy, this is so delicious! Want some?" He asked me."Uh...no thanks and I didn't think you were serious about eating that." As soon as I said that he continued eating. Five minutes later, he finished everything and head straight to our room while I was washing the dishes then, I heard a retching sound. I ran out of the kitchen and heard it again but, it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom."Ritsu! Are you okay?" I said as I walked in and saw Ritsu on the floor with his hands wrapped around the toilet."Yeah, I was just feeling a little nauseous that's all." He said then began to vomit again. I walked over to him and I began rubbing his back gently."Here." I said as I passed him a towel that was nearby. _I hope Ritsu doesn't get really sick..._

 **Well folk that's the first chapter of _A Small Bundle Of Joy_ , if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to comment or send me a message. See you in the next chapter! -VinciblePine95**


	2. Scared & Fun Times

_he Very Next Month..._

Onodera's P.O.V

Lately, I've been vomiting a lot and having a lot back pain, for some reason. Masamune insisted that I should go see a doctor but, I rejected that idea many times. Ever since I started vomiting, I refused to eat more than three bites of my food which, worried Masamune even more. Last night, for instance, was kind of wacky.

 _Flashback..._

 _Masamune was cooking dinner in the kitchen while I watched whatever seemed interesting to me on TV. "Ritsu, dinner's ready!" My husband called. Masamune set the plates on the table as I sat down."Itadakimasu!" We both said then started eating, Masamune was eating at a normal pace while I was eating at slow pace and I caught him a few times looking at me. I only ate three bites of my food and just when I was about to leave the table, Masamune grabbed my wrist."Um...Is something wrong?" I ask him."Yeah, why haven't you been finishing your food lately?" He said with concern in his voice."I-It's just that I-I'm not that hungry." I lied and he didn't seem convinced at all. I tried getting out of his grip but, he ended up pushing me down on the floor and he had a big piece of his food."W-Wait a minute! Get off!" I said trying to get him off of me."Ritsu, I wanna know what's wrong, can't you see I'm worried about you?" He said trying to get the piece of food in my mouth."Alright, I'll tell you! I-It's just that I'm scared that I'll throw up and then faint." I finally said and then Masamune's eyes were wide."Oh, Ritsu. I know but, you'll faint if you don't eat too. Look, if you throw up tomorrow then I'll be forced to take you to the hospital. Okay?" He said."Alright." I mumbled sadly. Masamune moved his hands down to my abdomen and began tickling me so I could get my mind off the situation."HA HA HA! Masamune...HA!..Sto-HAHAHA!" I laughed and that's pretty much what was going on for the whole night._

 _End of Flashback..._

After last night, I began to eat regularly which may have made Masamune relieved. Once again, I woke up to find myself in Masamune's arms. I was about to relax but then, I felt the urge to vomit. I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out.

Takano's P.O.V

I was having a wonderful dream until, I was woken up by a another retching sound. I quickly paced to the bathroom and saw Ritsu vomiting again."That's it, Ritsu. I have no choice but, to take you to the hospital." I said once he was done."B-But, Masamune, I probably ate something bad." He said trying to make an excuse."Ritsu, this has been happening since last month. What if you have something serious and we don't know about it?" I said as I helped him up."Alright..." Ritsu said then clutched his stomach. We exited the apartment then, got into my car. We drove in silence but, at least I got to think. _Ritsu...I hope it's nothing that'll tear us apart..._


	3. My What!

This chapter is in Onodera's point of view only. Enjoy!

Onodera's P.O.V

A few minutes later, Masamune and I finally arrived at the hospital very quickly mostly because he went over the speed limit just to get me here, but that just proves how overprotective my husband is. Meanwhile, I'm sitting in the waiting room while Masamune is begging the nurse to let the doctor see me already. Two minutes later, he gave up, sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Even more minutes later, my name was called. "Onodera Ritsu, the doctor will see you now." I heard the nurse called. I told Masamune to stay in the waiting room until the appointment was over which, he said 'Okay' but, I could tell that he was really worried. I walked in and the nurse said,"The doctor will be here shortly." Then she left the room and I lied down on the hospital bed, twiddling my thumbs. Then a moment later, I heard the door open. "Ah, Onodera-san! It's good to see you again." I turned my head to the door and saw Dr. Kusama. "It's nice seeing you again too, Dr. Kusama." I said with a polite smile. "So anyways, what seems to be the problem? Is it about your old stab wound?" He asked. "No, the reason why I'm here because lately I've been vomiting, having back pain, and I've been a little moody lately." As I said all of this, Dr. Kusama wrote everything down and paused for a bit."Onodera-san, can you please pull up your shirt?" He asked and I did what I was told."Um...how long have you had that bump?" He asked. I looked down to see what he was talking about and there was a small bump on my abdomen,' _I must have gained a few pounds..._ ' I thought to myself. Dr. Kusama walked over to me and gently pressed two fingers down on the bump and it was hard, he paused again for a few seconds and grabbed some gel and spread it on the bump. He also grabbed a transducer and placed it on my abdomen then something popped up on the screen that was next to me. "Dr. Kusama, what's that?" I asked him "Onodera-san, you may not believe this but... that is your baby."


	4. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

Onodera's P.O.V

"Onodera-san, you may not believe this but... that is your baby." Dr. Kusama said as my eyes widened in shock. ' _I'm pregnant?!_ ' I kept on screaming the same thing in my head."D-Dr. Kusama, t-that's impossible. I-I'm a g-guy!" I said having a mini panic attack."Onodera-san, now's not the time to panic. Right now, we should discuss this with your husband." Dr. Kusama said calmly but, I could tell he was very shocked about the whole situation."Um...Okay but, can you give me a minute before you bring him in?" I asked. "Alright." He answered before exiting the room.' _I-I can't believe I'm pregnant with Masamune's baby! I don't even know how this is possible! Wait...maybe this isn't so bad, starting a family could be be a good thing but, what if Masamune has a different opinion?!'_ All these thoughts ran through my head and I got a little dizzy so, I decided to just relax on the hospital bed until Dr. Kusama returned with my husband. _I hope this goes well..._

Takano's P.O.V

After the nurse took Ritsu, I sat in the waiting room in silence. ' _What if he's diagnosed with a deadly disease? What if it's about his recent injuries?_ ' All these thoughts ran through my head but, they were all negative thoughts. A few minutes later, a voice called."Anyone here with Onodera Ritsu?" I looked up and saw Dr. Kusama, again. "Dr. Kusama, it's great to see you again. How's Ritsu?" I asked with a slight hint of worry in my voice. "Don't worry, your husband's alright but, there's something we need to discuss altogether. Come with me." He said as I got up to follow him. A minute later, we finally go to the room Ritsu was in so, I sat next to him and stroked his forehead lovingly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked gently. "I'm doing well." He answered in the most sweetest voice I ever heard. "Masamune, there's something you need to know." Ritsu said looking down."What's wrong?" I asked him now getting a little more worried but, he just stayed silent."Ritsu, please tell me what's going on." I said as I gently took a hold of his small hand."Masamune, have you ever considered starting a family?" He asked "Well, I would be more than happy to start one with you but, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked now very confused but, he stayed silent for another minute, took a deep breath and said,"M-Masamune, I don't know how to tell you this but, I-I'm...pregnant."

No One's P.O.V

After Ritsu said that, Masamune amber eyes widened in shock."Ritsu, are you serious?" Masamune asked but then, his emerald eyed lover began to cry."Y-Yes...*sob*...I-I understand i-if you...*sob*...want to l-leave m-me." Ritsu said which made Masamune hug him tight."I would never leave you for anything like this, I want to start a family with you. I love you so much, Ritsu." Masamune said with love in his voice which made Ritsu calm down a bit."R-Really?" The brunette man said in the most sweetest voice so, the raven man cupped his husband's cheeks and kissed his lips gently."I really do mean it." Masamune whispered,"Ahem." Ritsu and Masamune looked to see Dr. Kusama sitting on a chair and how the couple forgot all about him."Takano-san, would you like to see your baby?" asked and started to see Masamune smile brightly."Yes, I would." As soon as he responded, Dr. Kusama redid the process."Wow, I can't believe I'm having a child with the one I love." The amber eyed man said."I'm glad too." Ritsu whispered.


	5. Unexpected Vistors

Onodera's P.O.V

Words cannot describe how happy I am right now. I'm so glad that I'm having me and Masamune's child, everything will be alright as long as I have him by my side during the whole process. While we were the hospital, Dr. Kusama told us to stay for a little bit longer just to do some checkups on the baby. Masamune was still right next to me and he was holding my small hand and he had a bright smile."Ritsu, I'm so happy that you're having our child." He said squeezing my hand."Me too." I replied then looked down on my stomach and there really was a bump forming, but it was barely noticeable since I was wearing a shirt so, I placed my hands on my stomach and began to to rub the bump gently. "Can I feel?" Masamune asked as he saw what I was doing."Go ahead. It's your child too." As soon as I finished my sentence, Masamune placed his hands on the baby bump and rubbed it in a gentle circle. The bump is a little small, but once you touch the bump it feels a little bigger and it's amazing that I can feel the life of another inside me. Just then the burst open and I saw the two people I never wanted to see for the rest of my life...my parents.

Takano's P.O.V

While I was touching Ritsu's baby bump, the moment was ruined when two people that look like Ritsu burst through the door, but even though I never met them I already knew who they were."Onodera Ritsu, you better have a good explanation for you being in the hospital." The woman screamed. "M-Mom, w-what are you a-and dad doing here?" Ritsu stuttered, he looked as if he were about to cry my hands clenched as I saw this."We're here because like I said, we wanna know why our son is in the hospital again! Also, who is this man!?" She yelled. _That's right...we kept our wedding a secret from Ritsu's family..._ "Mom and dad, this is Takano Masamune and he's...my husband." Ritsu said now looking down as his mother and father's eyes widened in shock."RITSU, HOW DARE YOU! THIS MAN IS THE REASON YOU DIDN'T MARRY AN-CHAN, HUH?! NOW EXPLAIN TO ME AND YOUR FATHER WHY YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL!" God, I really wish I can punch this woman for making my Ritsu uncomfortable."Mom...Dad...I-I'm...pregnant..." Ritsu finally confessed. _Ritsu...no... you didn't have to tell them..._ The whole room went silent and his mother had the most pissed look that I've ever seen, but then she approached him and slapped his cheek very hard and the more he looked scared the more pissed I get."What in hell are you? You better get rid of...of T-THAT!" She yelled."NO! I WON'T!" Ritsu yelled back."Fine then, you're no longer my son!" My eyes widened in shock and I looked over at Ritsu, but then I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. _THAT'S IT!_ "So, you just disowned your own son just because he's doing something you don't want him to do!? If you ask me, that's a pathetic reason to disown your son!" I yelled which made everyone shocked."Masamune, you didn't have to-""No, I did it because I love you." I cut Ritsu off."Fine then, we shall be leaving and you're no longer an Onodera." She said."No, he's been a Takano for a year now!" I yelled."Goodbye Gentlemen. Let's go, Hitoshi!" Mrs. Onodera said taking her husband's hand and leaving the room angrily. I looked over at Ritsu and saw that he was now sobbing so, I went over to him and hugged him."I'm sorry this had to happen." I said soothingly."It's not your fault besides, since me and my mom had a cold relationship I knew that she would disown me and that's pretty much my fault." He said softly. _Don't ever think that it's your fault!_ "Also, thanks for standing up for me, Masamune. I-I love y-you..." He added. "I love you, too." I replied then, I kissed him gently while I rubbed his baby bump soothingly. _Ritsu, no matter what happens...I'll always be with you..._


	6. Stay With Me Forever

Onodera's P.O.V

 _~One Month Later~_

It's been a month since the whole incident with my parents occurred, but even though their words (by 'their' I mean my mom) hurt me a lot, I'm glad Masamune was with me during the whole fight and comforted me with his gentle words, I'm so glad I have him by my side. Right now, I feel like he's the only one that really cares about me out of everyone that I've ever know in my entire life. I'm kind of depressed ever since the thing with my parents occurred, but I think Masamune has noticed as well and every time someone mentions something about Onodera Publishing, I would get very emotional and my dear husband would scold the person who mentioned it and he would try to cheer me up, but I blame the hormones for making me all emotional. I still get morning sickness though,but I really am looking forward to seeing my baby boy or girl and all the morning sickness will be worth it. Lately, Masamune has been touching my baby bump a little too much. I know it's normal for husbands to do that and I'm glad he's showing his love and affection for our baby, but I kind of find it weird or maybe he's hoping to feel it kick. How am I suppose to know what's going on his head?! I am currently lying on me and my husband's comfortable bed after long, tiring day of work. Masamune is home too, but he's cooking dinner. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door."Ritsu, you might wanna come here." My husband called. I walked to the door where Masamune was and I was shocked to see who it was."D-Dad?" I said with surprise.

Takano's P.O.V

All Ritsu could do right now is stare at his father with shocked eyes."Ritsu,"His father started."I'm very sorry about what your mother said last month. And I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always be my son." As soon as Mr. Onodera finished, Ritsu hugged him."S-So you're not mad about my pregnancy?" Ritsu asked."Of course not. Heck, I'm so glad that I'm gonna have a grandchild. I'll try to convince your mother to apologize to you, but she's not so easy to convince. Don't worry about it though, I will always be proud of you, son." Ritsu released Mr. Onodera after he was done speaking."Thank you, dad." Ritsu said as if he were about to cry."I shall leave now, but I'll probably call or stop by to check on you two. Takano-san, take good care of my son." He said that last part in serious voice."I will, sir." After that, Mr. Onodera left and then out of nowhere, Ritsu hugged me and began to cry."What's wrong?" I asked him."I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. Masamune, I'm so happy that we're having a baby and that my father accepts us. I don't care about what my mom has to say, I just wanna be with you." Ritsu confesses. _'Damn, he's so cute!'_ I hug him back tightly after hearing him say that."I wanna be with you way longer than forever." I also confessed. I pulled back a bit and wiped his tears away from his beautiful emerald eyes and kissed him softly, but Ritsu pulled out of the kiss."Masamune, the baby's kicking!" Ritsu said with pure happiness. My eyes widened and I quickly placed my hand Ritsu's three month baby bump. Then, I felt the baby kick and I began to smile. _'I have been waiting for this to happen!'_ I grabbed my lover's wrist and sat him down on the couch as I kneel down in front of him, touching the baby bump."Hey, little one. This is your daddy speaking and I am really looking forward to meeting you." I said to my unborn child and kissed the bump. _'Takano Masamune, you are absolutely the most luckiest guy in the whole world.'_

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating this story! School has been a pain lately and I had butt loads of homework and things are kind of awkward with me and dad since 'something' happened. So, I hope this chapter makes up for everything. Also, what gender and name should Takano and Onodera's baby be? Let me know in the comments! Until next time! -VinciblePine95**


	7. AN: I NEED YOUR HELP!

**Dear Fellow Readers,**

 **Lately, I've been having trouble coming up with ideas for a new chapter. But, don't worry, I'm not gonna give up on this story! Since I'm having trouble, that's where all of you readers come in! I know that I always leave a note at the end of a chapter saying that ideas for future chapters would be helpful, but now I desperately need ideas! So please, share your ideas with me! Don't think that I'm doing this for popularity, I write stories that I hope a lot of people would enjoy. Until next time, my lovely readers! -VinciblePine95**


	8. A Romantic Day

Onodera's P.O.V

 _~The Next Day~_

Wow, I never thought that my dad would accept me and Masamune as a couple and not to mention he tried to make me take over Onodera Publishing. The next day, I woke up to something that smelled delicious. _Mmm...Masamune's probably cooking bacon..._ I decided to finally get out of bed, mostly because I was really getting hungry from the delicious aroma. I exited the bedroom and went into the kitchen. "Good morning, Ritsu." Masamune said as he noticed my presence and then, he walked over to me and placed his hand on my three month baby bump."And good morning to you, too." He said to our unborn baby. He kissed my cheek and went back to the kitchen and then I sat at the table, watching my husband cook and I didn't notice I was drooling a bit until Masamune said,"Wow, you must be very hungry." I snapped out of my thoughts and wiped the drool away from my lips. Masamune grabbed a plate and placed it right in front me."C'mon, start eating. We have a busy day, today." He said."What do you mean 'busy day'? It's Saturday." I questioned him. He sat down next and placed a warm hand over mine."Well, I thought that that we should go walk around the city and have a romantic picnic." He said softly, then I looked into Masamune's amber eyes and I saw love and happiness in them."That sounds nice, but what's the occasion?" I asked as I saw my husband smirk. "Well, I figured that we should celebrate us having a child and being accepted by your father." I blushed very hard at what he said.

Takano's P.O.V

I'm really looking forward to today. It will go a little something like this, I'll take Ritsu around Tokyo just to kill time until sunset and then, we'll have a romantic picnic in Sakura Park and we'll hopefully have an evening of romance. God, I have a good feeling about this. A few minutes later, Ritsu finished eating, picked up a book, and started reading it. I couldn't help but stare at my cute husband as he kept on reading it reminded me of when we were in high school and when Ritsu would come over, he would start reading the books I had and it was so cute (it's still cute when he reads though). When the clock turned to two 'o clock , I told my little uke to start getting ready and while he was doing that, I sneaked a small object in my coat pocket."I'm ready, Masamune." He says in a cheery voice, but I knew it was the hormones talking. Ritsu and I walked out the apartment hand in hand, not caring about what everyone thought. "So where are we going?" Ritsu asked cutely and I couldn't help, but chuckle a bit. "Where ever you want, my love." As I said that, he blushed and smiled a bit."Really? Then, can we go to Marimo Books?" He asked as his beautiful face sparkled with excitement. "Of course. You know, I kind of wish that you were pregnant everyday." I whispered. "Why?" He asked. "Well, I don't get to see this side of you and also because you look so sexy." I whispered huskily in his ear and he began to blush very hard. "D-Don't say embarrassing things like that in public!" He yelled in embarrassment. Never mind, I guess Ritsu will still be himself whether he's pregnant or not. We finally got to Marimo Books and when we entered, my adorable uke and I began to head towards the literature section, but then my phone began to ring. "I'll be right back, I gotta take this." I said as I ruffled his hair, then he nodded. I walked away and answered the call."Hey, is everything set up?"

Onodera's P.O.V

Ahhh...I love books so much! Sometimes when I'm in a bookstore, I wish that I can just buy everything on the shelves, but sadly I can't. I wonder where Masamune is planning to take me. A few minutes later, my husband comes back after answering his phone."Who was that?" I asked. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair a bit."It was just Hatori giving me an update on Yoshikawa-sensei's manuscript." He replied. After a few minutes of looking, I finally picked up the books I wanted, then Masamune offers to pay for them, but I simply refused him to do so and in the end, he ended up paying for them. After we left Marimo Books, we both decided to just walk around since I didn't have anywhere else in mind. It's very sweet of my dear husband for planning this for the both of us. After a long time of walking, the sun was starting to set and Masamune grabbed a hold of my hand and started to lead me to the park. "Um, Masamune...what are we doing here?" I asked. "It's a surprise. Now, I need you to close your eyes. Don't worry, I shall lead you" He said in a reassuring voice. I closed my eyes and I felt his hands take a hold of my own, leading me. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Masamune said after sometime. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a picnic that was set up underneath a cherry blossom tree and we got a great view of the sunset. "Masamune, this is amazing! How did you set this up?" I asked. "Well, I had a little help from Yokozawa and Kirishima-san." He replied. We both sat down on the picnic blanket and we started eating the food that was inside the basket."Wow, these sandwiches taste delightful. Yokozawa-san sure knows how to make sandwiches."I said while still eating my sandwich. Masamune smiled at me and placed his warm hand on top of mine. "Ritsu this is for you." He said pulling an object out of his pocket and handing it to me. I opened the box and saw that it was an pear shaped emerald necklace."Oh my god...Masamune, i-it's beautiful, but why did you buy this?" I asked now turning red."I bought it so that we can celebrate the start of our family and I decided to get an emerald one because it brings out how beautiful your eyes are." Masamune said as he placed a hand on my baby bump. After we were done eating, we cleaned up and began to head home since it was starting to get dark.

No One's P.O.V

After a long time of walking, Takano and Onodera finally got back to the apartments, but little does Onodera knows that there's something in store for him when he walks inside.

* * *

 **Whew! I'm so glad that I finished this chapter and I am very sorry that it took so long to make, but I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and to make it even more better there will be smut in the next chapter! Well, I hope I do good job on it though...See you in the next chapter! Bye! -VinciblePine95**


	9. A Night of Romance

**LEMON scene in this chapter! Read at your own risk! Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Onodera's P.O.V

Today was just incredible! It was so thoughtful of Masamune to take me out and celebrate us getting accepted by my father and the start of our family. I was almost on the verge of tears when he gave me the emerald necklace, I can't help, but feel very lucky to have him. Masamune and I were back at our apartment and I decided to go into our room, but once I opened the door, I stood there in shock. I looked around and saw the window curtains drawn back to expose the beautiful night sky and there was red rose petals scattered on our bed, with lit candles on the nightstands. "M-Masamune...what's this all about?" I asked as my whole face began to turn a light shade of red. He came up to me and whispered,"I wanna make love to you." My face immediately turned a dark shade of red. _What should I do? At the same time I wanna do 'it' with him, but then I don't wanna because of the baby._ "Um...M-Masamune...I'll admit that I wanna do it with you, but what if we hurt the baby?" I said obviously showing worry in the sound of my voice. Masamune wrapped his arms gently around my waist, pulling me into his warm embrace. "If that's the case then, I promise I'll be gentle. Just please give in for tonight, my dear." He said as he tightened his hold on me. Whenever he does stuff like this to me or holds me as if I were something precious, my mind tells me one thing then it tells me another, but in the end I end up giving in. "O-Okay..."

No One's P.O.V

"O-Okay..." Once Onodera responded, Takano's eyes widened for a moment. Then, he guided his uke into the bedroom and pushed him down gently then got on top of the brunette. "If I hurt you at all, please tell me. I don't wanna cause pain to you or the baby." The raven haired man said in a reassuring voice, Onodera nodded. Takano began to kiss his small uke which made Onodera slightly part his lips, allowing his lover's tongue to enter. The emerald eye man moaned into the kiss as his husband explored his mouth. Takano began to undo the buttons on his partner's shirt and stared at Onodera's exposed torso. Takano's hands roamed over his body and stopped at his right nipple and started to stroke it. "Mmm...M-Masamune..." Onodera moaned softly. Then Ritsu felt the pink nub being licked and began moaning even more. Masamune began undoing the button and zipper from his partner's jeans and once those were removed, he rubbed Onodera's clothed member until he felt it becoming hard and then removed the brunette's boxers. Ritsu blushed very hard when his whole body was exposed and then he looked away. Takano noticed that his lover looked away which made him put his hand on Onodera's cheek, lightly forcing him at look him directly in the eye. "Ritsu, don't look away. I wanna see all of your beauty." Takano said in a sweet voice and (of course) made his uke blush. Masamune hand was wrapped around Ritsu's hard member and began stroking it. "Mmm...Ngh...AH! M-Masamune..." Ritsu moaned. A few strokes later, Masamune took Ritsu into his mouth and resumed stroking what his mouth couldn't reach."AH! M-Masamune...Ngh...I'm gonna cum! AH!" Ritsu came into his lover's mouth and saw him swallow it. Takano removed his jeans and boxers so that Onodera wouldn't be the only one that was naked. The raven haired paused for a moment to look at his husband. The moonlight was shining very bright and it shone on Ritsu's smooth skin, slender yet slightly rounded frame and emerald eyes, the moonlight made Ritsu look even more beautiful. "Ritsu, you're so beautiful." Masamune whispered into his ear. The amber eyed man grabbed some lube that was set on the night stand and coated his fingers with the lube. Takano leaned forward and began kissing his uke passionately, inserting three fingers into Onodera's entrance. Ritsu moaned loudly and threw his head back in pleasure. Masamune stopped stretching his lover's entrance and prepared himself. "Ritsu, I'm going to enter. Let me know if I start hurting you." Onodera looked deeply at his lover's face and saw concern written all over his face. Takano kissed Ritsu again and began to enter inside of him of him. "Ngh...AH!" Ritsu moaned loudly. Takano began thrusting at a slow pace and went a little faster, but being gentle enough for his emerald eyed lover. "M-Masamune...Ah!...Ngh!" The smaller man yelled in pleasure. "Ritsu...I love you so much!" The taller man groaned. "I-AH!-love you too! I'm gonna cum!" Not only Ritsu was going to climax, but so was Masamune. "Ritsu, let's cum together." Takano said in a husky tone. A few seconds later, they both climaxed and collapsed right next to each other.

Takano's P.O.V

Tonight was even more amazing than the afternoon. Right now me and Ritsu are underneath the blanket, holding each other. "Did I hurt you at all, Ritsu?" I asked with concern. "No, you didn't hurt me. Thank you for planning this day for me." Ritsu said while smiling. _Damn, he's so cute!_ "I will do anything for you, my love."I saw my little uke roll on his back, staring a the ceiling. I placed my hand on the baby bump and then Ifelt the baby kick. My eyes widened for a moment and then I hovered over the bump, kissing it and giving my love and attention to our unborn child. After I was done, I lied back down on my side of the bed and held Ritsu close to my chest. "I'm tired." Ritsu said in a sleepy tone. "Alright, let's get some sleep. Good night, Ritsu. I love you." I said as I felt him snuggle deeper into my bare chest. "I love you too." He said as he fell asleep. _You are definitely the most beautiful creature in the world, my love..._ I thought before falling asleep with the one I love in my arms.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this smutty chapter. Forgive me if this chapter is bad, this was my first time writing a LEMON chapter. Also, a while back had a person suggested that Ritsu should almost die, but since this is the threequel to _I'll Save You_ I really don't wanna have Ritsu suffer even more. If you think about it, his mom disowned him and he has a child that will become a big challenge in his marriage and not to mention he was almost killed twice in _I'll Save You_ and _Suspicion_. I even promised that no one or anything will kill him when I started this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye! -VinciblePine95**


	10. It's Not Easy to Keep A Secret Contained

Takano's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and my vision was sort of blurry. As soon as my vision adjusted, I looked right in front of me and I saw my beautiful husband, sleeping peacefully. Memories of last night flashed back into my head. I decided not to get up until my adorable husband woke up so, I continued to stare at his beauty. The way his silky, brown hair falls perfectly onto the pillow and the way he sleeps with a soft and beautiful expression. Words cannot describe how much I love my beloved Ritsu. I pulled his slender yet, slightly rounded frame close me. A few moments of silence later, I felt my little uke shifting a bit. I looked at his face and that's when I saw his gorgeous emerald eyes open. "Good morning, Ritsu." I said in a sweet tone."Good morning, Masamune." He responded cutely. I leaned in and so did Ritsu as we shared a sweet kiss."Start getting dressed, I'll make breakfast." I said as I gently pressed a kiss on his forehead. I got up and got dressed since I wasn't wearing anything because of last night's activities. I walked out of the room and I began to prepare breakfast. I decided to put a lot more effort in Ritsu's plate since he's pregnant. A few minutes later, I finished cooking our breakfast. "Ritsu, breakfast is ready." I called. I set everything on the table and after I finished setting the table, my beloved husband came out. "Wow! That looks delicious!" Ritsu said in a cute voice. We both took our seats and began to eat. "Hey, Masamune?" He asked. "Yes, Ritsu?" I responded. "I was wondering, who was the one who set up our bedroom last night?" He questioned as he blushed at the mention of last night. "You know how I told you that Yokozawa helped out with the picnic? Well, his lover, Kirishima, actually helped out with the bedroom." As soon as I finished my sentence, Ritsu immediately blushed very hard."Wait! So they knew that we were gonna...you know...?" He said, standing up from his seat. I nodded at his question and then he turned a dark shade of red. "GAAAAHH! I've never been so embarrassed before!" Ritsu yelled."Hey, it's not like they don't have sex. Though, I didn't consider last night as having sex, I considered it as making love." I said with a calm tone and expression. "I-I was...kind of... thinking the same thing." Ritsu said as the red in his face slowly faded away, his face now turning into a soft pink. Ritsu sat back down and I leaned over the table to kiss him on the cheek."We should keep eating before our food gets cold." I stated.

Onodera's P.O.V

I resumed eating as I thought about the events from last night. Sure, I do kind of find it embarrassing that Kirishima-san helped out with the bedroom and he knew the reason why Masamune wanted it all done. Overall, what he did was very romantic and last night is something that I don't wanna forget. I finished my breakfast, placed my dirty dishes in the sink, and sat down in the living room. Masamune shortly joined me and turned on the T.V. He pulled my body close to him, placing his hand on the curve of my stomach. "Masamune?" I spoke to get his attention. "Yes, Ritsu?" He responded. "I-I'm kind of worried about going to work tomorrow." I admitted."Why? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" Masamune asked with concern in his voice."It's not that I'm getting sick again. It's just that...what if Kisa, Mino, and Hatori find out about my pregnancy? I mean, look at me! I'm only three months along and my baby bump is growing." I stated. Masamune had a thinking expression that I'm pretty familiar with. "Well, we could always buy bigger clothes. Besides, the baby bump isn't that big yet. So, I don't think there's a need to buy bigger clothes at the moment." He suggests."Yeah, I guess you're right." I sigh and resumed watching T.V.

 _The Next Day..._

Masamune and I walked inside of Marukawa and by the time we walked into Emerald, I was attacked by Kisa-san."Ritchan! Where were you?! Mino, Hatori, and I were worried about you." I gently got him off of me and said,"You see, I haven't been feeling well at all, so the doctor said that I should stay home." I said with a little bit of nervousness in my voice, hoping Kisa didn't hear it. "Well, I'm just so glad you're back! You see, Takano-san has been even more of an airhead than usual and he's been yelling at everyone for the most littlest things. On Friday, I was tapping my pencil as I was making corrections and he threw a paperback book at me. But, I knew it was because he missed seeing you at work." After Kisa said that last sentence, I felt my face get warmer. Kisa-san and I sat down in our seats and we both began working. An hour later, I rushed to the bathroom to vomit. When I returned, everyone in Emerald looked at me with concern. I shrugged it off and resumed working. For the past two hours, I've been running to the bathroom and returning and it's been repeating. I rushed to the bathroom and puked once more. I got out of the stall and washed my face. I looked into the mirror and saw Kisa. "H-Hey, Kisa-san. I-Is there something wrong?" I stuttered."Ritchan, for the past two hours, you've been running here and back to the office and I'm starting to get really worried about you. What's going on?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed in concern."If I tell you...you might never see me the same way and might not wanna be my friend anymore." I said as I choked back on tears."Ritchan, you are my best friend, there is nothing that will ever make me stop being your friend. Please, tell me." Kisa said as he placed his hands on my shoulders."Alright...I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant. If you don't believe me...look." I said, pulling my shirt up to expose my three month baby bump. Kisa's brown eyes widened."Y-You and Takano-san are actually having a baby?" He said, still in shock."Yes...i-if y-you never want to talk to me again...I'm fine with that..." I said tears began to stream down my cheeks."Ritchan, I just said that there is nothing that will ever make me stop being your friend. I don't know how this is possible, but all I know is that I am extremely happy for you and Takano-san!" Kisa said as he pulled me in for a hug."Thank you, Kisa-san." I said as I hugged him back. I pulled out of the hug and we walked back to Emerald.

* * *

 **Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter! I think I might die at any second. Anywhoo, I apologize for not updating this story, it's just that I've been either busy or still suffering from writer's block. I will try my best to update this story, but please respect that I won't be able to update this story ASAP. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! -VinciblePine95**


	11. Special: The Kusama Nowaki Chapter Pt1

_Three Months Earlier..._

Nowaki's P.O.V

My name is Kusama Nowaki and I am twenty-four years old. All my life, I've lived in an orphanage. Ever since I was a child, I've always wanted to become a doctor so that I can help people, especially children. I traveled to America so I can study to make my dreams come true, but I had to leave my lover, Kamijou Hiroki, behind for a few months. Before I flew to America, I met Hiro-san, who was crying his eyes out in the park. How did I meet him there, you ask? Let's say it started with a toy rocket ship. I remembered right after I saw his beautiful eyes filled with tears, I said to myself, "What a beautiful man. I hope I can be the one to make him smile." Shortly, he became my tutor and we both fell in love with each other. A few years have passed and I couldn't be even happier with my beloved Hiro-san. He is always on my mind 24/7. One day at work, I was told that I had an appointment with Onodera Ritsu. I was surprised to see him again after a year of torture for the poor boy. I was very concerned about this appointment because I thought it's gonna be about that stab wound he got last year. I decided to just calm down and see what's up with him. I walked in the room to see Onodera-san lying down on the hospital bed and what looked like he was twiddling his thumbs."Ah, Onodera-san! It's good to see you again." As soon as I said that, he turned his head to look at me."It's nice seeing you again too, Dr. Kusama." He said with a polite smile. "So anyways, what seems to be the problem? Is it about your old stab wound?" I asked, hoping that wasn't the case. "No, the reason why I'm here is because lately I've been vomiting, having back pain, and I've been a little moody lately." I wrote down everything that Onodera-san said and these symptoms sounded familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."Onodera-san, can you please pull up your shirt?" He did what I asked and pulled up his shirt, exposing his abdomen. I noticed that he had a bump on his stomach and I'm not sure if it's because he has gained a bit of weight."Um...how long have you had that bump?" I asked. He looked down see what I was talking about and didn't say anything. I walked over to him and gently pressed two fingers on the bump and it was hard. _'It can't be...could it?'_ I thought to myself. I grabbed some gel and spread it on his bump. I grabbed a transducer and placed it on his abdomen and looked at the screen to find the impossible. _'No way...'_ I thought to myself. I was so shocked that I didn't move until Onodera-san said,"Dr. Kusama, what's that?" I wasn't really sure how he would react, but as a doctor, I have to tell the patient no matter what."Onodera-san, you may not believe this but...that is your baby."

 _Later That Day..._

I was told that I was able to go home right after the appointment with Onodera and his husband. Of course, I was really happy to hear that, so I can finally spend some time with my beloved Hiro-san! On the walk home, I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of my lover's blushing face. Suddenly, I remembered about Onodera and his pregnancy and paused for a moment. What if he's not the only male in Japan that can get pregnant? What if Hiro-san can become pregnant too? I hope they find out more about this special case so that Hiro-san and I can have a child that's created by the both of us. I resumed walking while wearing a big smile that was plastered onto my face. I finally arrived outside the apartment and entered. "I'm home!" I called, hoping for an answer. "I'm in the kitchen!" Said a voice that I was extremely happy to hear. I took off my shoes, ran inside, and hugged my beloved Hiro-san. "Hiro-san, I'm so glad to see you!" I said, nuzzling his neck. "Oi, what's with you all of a sudden?" He said in his adorable tsundere voice. "Is it wrong to miss your lover after a long day at work, Hiro-san?" I said to him as I gave him my smile that only shows when I'm with him. "I-I guess not...I-I m-mean...I do miss you while I'm at work." He said, turning his around. Another thing that I love about Hiro-san is that he's more open and has a different side to himself when he's with me. "Anyways, what would you like for dinner?" He asked. "Anything that Hiro-san makes is tasty!" I said in a very happy tone. "I'll just make your favorite meal." He said as he started to gather the ingredients. Wah! Hiro-san knows me too well! That makes me so happy! A few minutes later, Hiro-san called me as he started placing our food on the table. We both sat down at the table, facing eachother. "Itadakimasu" We said before eating. While we ate, there was a comfortable silence between the both us. "Hiro-san, can I ask you something?" I said, breaking the silence."Well, you already asked a question, but if that wasn't your real one then, what is it?" He corrected. _'He's so smart...'_ I thought to myself. "Hiro-san...do you believe in males getting pregnant?" I said as I looked down. **_SPURT!_** I looked up and saw that he spit his drink out. "N-Nowaki, y-you're a doctor a-and you should know that it's only women that can get pregnant." Hiro-san said in his usual tone. "Hiro-san, that's no longer true. Not only women can get pregnant but now, men can get pregnant too." At the very moment I said that, Hiro-san looked at me as if I were a crazy person. "Oi, are you getting sick or something?" He said, checking my forehead. "I'm not. Today, I had a patient named Onodera Ritsu and I did an ultrasound on him and I discovered that he was pregnant." I explained. "W-Woah...I didn't think it was possible." Hiro-san said in an amazed voice. "N-Nowaki..." He said shyly. "Yes, Hiro-san?" I responded. "Let's have one..." He said as he looked down. My eyes widened in shock. _'Could he mean...'_ I thought to myself. "What do you mean by that, Hiro-san?" I asked, hoping that I did hear him correctly. "Let's have a baby..."

* * *

 **OMG! I'm so sorry for my absence, my lovely readers! Lately, I've been a bit depressed and I had some doctor appointments in San Francisco, which meant that I had to drive all the way over there. I really hope that this chapter makes up for my absence! I'll see you in the next chapter! BYE! -VinciblePine95**


	12. AN: Boy or Girl Poll on Twitter

**Hello, my lovely followers! Just a few minutes ago, I got a Twitter account! I decided to use that account for Fanfiction/Wattpad use like suggestions/polls/etc...Suggestions for this story can also be commented on Twitter. Also, just like the name of this announcement says, there is poll up on my Twitter account about the gender of Onodera and Takano's baby should be. So, go follow me at Bocchan35 on Twitter! See you next time! Bye! -VinciblePine95**


	13. Acceptance

Onodera's P.O.V

Wow...I never thought that Kisa would accept the fact that I, a male, am pregnant. He truly is my best friend. Kisa and I walked back to Emerald after having our emotional moment in the restroom. As we walked, we both couldn't help, but shoot a few smiles at each other. We finally got to Emerald and resumed our work _. "If_ _Kisa_ _accepts me... would Hatori and_ _Mino_ _accept me too?"_ I thought to myself. A bit of anxiety flashes at the thought of Hatori and Mino saying cruel words that my mother said when she found out. Wait a minute, Hatori is gay too since he's dating Yoshino-San. Maybe he will accept me. Hatori might accept me, but what about Mino? Sometimes what Mino-San does is unpredictable. It's hard to tell if he's going to be happy or disgusted. I'm not sure what to do anymore...

 _That Night..._

Every department has left except everyone in Emerald. Boy, there was so much work to do today. I've pretty much spent this whole day think whether I should tell Hatori and Mino-San about my pregnancy. It's just so hard for me to do so without getting anxious. I got up from my chair and walked up to Masamune's desk. I got to his desk and he immediately noticed my presence. "Ritsu, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He said, obviously showing a concerned expression. I leaned a bit down to his ear and whispered," Masamune, should I tell Hatori and Mino about my pregnancy?" I looked at his face and Masamune looked shocked. "What about Kisa?" He asked. "He already knows about the baby." I responded. "Whatever you want to do, my dear Ritsu." He responded in that gentle voice that never fails to make me blush red like a tomato. "The thing is, I'm worried that they'll have the same reaction like my mother." I said in a sad tone, rethinking those awful words that were said. Masamune had a facial expression that looked like he couldn't figure anything out. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as if he had an idea. "Ritsu, How about we tell them together?" He whispered. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking the most obvious. "A-Alright..." I said in a very nervous voice. Masamune got up from his chair and gently held my hand. "Everyone in Emerald, may I have your attention?" Masamune said out loud. Kisa, Hatori, and Mino stopped doing what they were originally doing and gave us their full attention. "Ritsu and I have an announcement that we wanna make." He added. I began to shake a bit. Masamune noticed this and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked up and saw Kisa mouthing, "You can do it, Ricchan!" I looked at Masamune and gave him a look that said that I was ready. "We just wanted to let you guys know that we are... having a baby." Masamune and I both said at the same time. Hatori and Mino both looked speechless. "Ricchan, you did it! Hurray!" Kisa said as he ran up to me, pulling me into a big hug. Suddenly, I felt something patting me on my head and shoulder. "I looked up and saw both Hatori and Mino-san patting me. "Congratulations, you two!" Mino said with his usual wide smile." We're not sure how this is possible, but we will still accept you. Congratulations." said Hatori. I don't know what I was so worried about. Everyone here are truly my friends. Sure they do tease me sometimes, but I couldn't ask for better friends like these guys. As soon as Kisa pulled out of the hug, Masamune went up to me andwrapped his arms around my waist, resting them on the baby bump. "Alrighty, let's start planning a baby shower!" Kisa said out of nowhere. "EH?! Who said that there's gonna be a baby shower?!" I yelled. "I did!" Kisa responded in his happy tone. _"I really am lucky to have amazing people like them..."_

 **OMG! You guys have every right to shoot me with a gun! I am really really REALLY sorry for not updating for awhile! You see, I have been extremely depressed and school started a month ago, so that's been keeping me busy lately. I also apologize that this chapter may be bad, but I hope it was worth the wait. I also have some good news! I decided that The Kusama Nowaki special will have more chapters coming soon! ^.^ Well, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! -VinciblePine95**


	14. Special: The Kusama Nowaki Chapter Pt 2

**LEMON ahead! Read at your own risk! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy~!**

No One's P.O.V

"Let's have a baby." Said Hiroki. As soon as Nowaki heard his lover say those words, his blue eyes lit up and he tightly hugged the brunette. "Hiro-san, I'm so happy! I've always wanted to start a family with you." Nowaki confessed. Hiroki couldn't help, but smile at Nowaki's smiling face. To Hiroki, Nowaki looks like a dog that gets very excited when their owner comes home. Suddenly, the brunette suddenly felt his lover's soft lips against his. Hiroki was frozen for a moment, but then he relaxed and responded to the kiss by locking his arms around the taller man's neck. The kiss was gentle at first, but then it got deeper when Nowaki entered his tounge inside Hiroki's mouth, making him moan. Nowaki pulled out of the kiss and carried Hiroki bridal style into their bedroom. Once he laid the smaller man onto the bed, he gently pinned him down and resumed the kiss. "Mmn...Ngh...Nowaki." Hiroki moaned. Then the brunette suddenly felt his lover's large and warm hands slip underneath his shirt. Nowaki pulled his lover's shirt off along with his and began gently roaming his hands all over Hiroki's exposed torso. Nowaki's hands stopped at one of Hiroki's nipples and brought his lips to suck on one. "Ah..Ngh..." Hiroki said in between gasps of pleasure. Once Nowaki stopped sucking at the raised pink nub, he went lower and began pulling off the shorter man's pants. Hiroki was left in nothing, but his boxers. Nowaki's hands began to rub circles in his lover's thighs, teasing his liver. Hiroki's mewls of pleasure were music to Nowaki's ears. Nowaki finally removed the brunette's boxers, leaving him fully exposed. Hiroki's blush turned into a deeper shade of red once his naked body was fully exposed and turned his face away from the taller man. "Hiro-san, don't look away from me. I wanna see your beautiful face." Nowaki said in a loving voice, making Hiroki a blushing mess. Nowaki's hands stroking his smaller lover's hard member. "Mngh..AH! Nowaki!" Hiroki moaned sweetly. Nowaki began to take the brunette's member in his mouth while stroking him, making Hiroki moan louder. A few minutes later, Hiroki finally came in Nowaki's mouth. Nowaki swallowed his lover's fluids and removed his own pants and boxers. As soon as Nowaki stripped out of his boxers, Hiroki couldn't help, but blush at Nowaki's naked body no matter how many times they've done 'it'. Nowaki reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a jar of lube and coated his fingers with it. He placed one finger inside Hiroki's entrance and then added two more, preparing the brunette. Nowaki gently held one of Hiroki's hands which is his way of letting his lover know that he was about to enter him. After what felt like minutes, Nowaki slowly entered his member inside Hiroki's entrance. "Ngh...Mn...Ah...Nowaki!" Hiroki moaned. "Hiro-san..." Nowaki said before gently thrusting inside him, making Hiroki moan louder. No matter how many times they made love, Nowaki always made sure to be gentle with the older man. Nowaki continued thrusting and suddenly felt himself reaching his climax along with Hiroki. "Hiro-san, I'm so close." Nowaki said in between panting. "Me...Me too." Hiroki said in between gasps of pleasure. "Nowaki! Ah! I'm gonna cum!" Hiroki moaned. "So am I." Nowaki replied. After a few more thrusts, Nowaki came deep inside his lover along with Hiroki reaching his climax a few seconds later. The two lover's got under the covers and held each other tightly, both of them panting and covered in sweat. "Hiro-san, I love you more than anyone or anything in the world. No one could ever or will ever replace you " Nowaki confessed. For a mere moment, Hiroki felt like he wanted to cry after hearing his lover's meaningful words of love. "I-I love you too, Nowaki." Hiroki said in a soft voice as he cuddled deeper into Nowaki's bare chest, hiding his blushing face. Nowaki smiled and kissed his lover sweetly on the lips. That night, the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Day...

Today was Nowaki's day off from work and he was preparing the table until, "Nowaki!" Hiroki called from the bathroom. Nowaki set the plates down and walked over to the bathroom. "What is it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said he walked in. Hiroki took a deep breath and then held up a stick and said, "I'm pregnant.."

 **Okay! YOU GUYS HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BEAT ME UP, SHOOT ME, OR WHATEVER! I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for awhile! I was having problems with my dad, depression and anxiety is in the way, and school is a big pain in the butt. Things have been starting to get better with my dad and I recently started developing very strong feelings for one of my really good friends. He is different than any guy I've met before. He was there for me when my dad and I argued or something. I really hope this smexy chapter made up for my absence. Also, has anyone seen Yuri!!! On Ice? I fell in love with it after watching the first episode! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter~! -VinciblePine95**


	15. A Father's Backstory

Onodera's P.O.V

It's been a month since I have seen my father. Believe me, we've tried to make time for us to speak with each other, but I cannot bear to see my mother at the moment. So, my dad had to find some time for us to speak with each other when my mother wasn't present. Early today, my dad gave me a phone call telling me that my mom was going to be out of town for a few days starting today and he asked me if I wanted to visit him. Of course, I agreed. After all, he approved my marriage to Masamune and my pregnancy. Honestly, I thought my father was going to have the same reaction as my mother since he's a wealthy man. "Are you going to be okay, Ritsu? Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Masamune asked with concern in his tone. "Masamune, relax," I said to him. "I'll be alright. I'll call you if something comes up. Now stop worrying so much, okay?" Masamune took a deep breath and kissed me on the cheek. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just love you so much and it would kill me knowing that something happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you. I'm even more worried, now that our child is growing inside of you." He said, love visibly seen through his honey-like eyes. I felt my eyes beginning to tear up, but now's not the time to be emotional. _'God damn mood swings, but it will all be worth it soon'_ "I'll be fine, I'm just going to visit my dad that's all, dammit." I pouted as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Whatever you say, my dearest Ritsu." Masamune said tenderly, pecking me on the lips before I left.

 _Eleven minutes later..._

The taxi finally arrived at the front of my former home and I exited the vehicle. I made my way way to the entrance and knocked on the door. "Ah, Ritsu! You made it!" My father greeted. "It's great to see you again, dad. I'm glad we can finally spend some time with each other." I stated as he showed me into the living room. "So how have you been, Ritsu?" He asked. "Well, I've been pretty good, but sometimes the baby keeps me up at night since he/she has been moving and kicking at night. The kicking and morning sickness may be painful, but I know that it's going to be worth it when he/she is born." I said, rubbing the baby bump gently. Father smiled at me and patted my back. "I'm glad that you're still stay positive through all of this. I'm also glad that you have someone like Takano-san by your side, he's a good man." He stated. "That reminds me. Dad, why did you accept my relationship with Masamune? I'm not saying that I didn't want you to accept us, but I just want to know why." I asked. Father averted his eyes from me and thought quietly to himself then looked at me again. "I accepted your marriage to Takano-san because I saw how happy he made you. Nothing matters more to me than your happiness, son. There's also something else." Father looked away from me once again and I began to get a bit concerned. "Dad, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise." I assured him. "Ritsu, I think you're old enough to understand the truth. I don't... actually love your mother. I was arranged by your grandparents to marry her and there was nothing I could do about it." He confessed. I was pretty shocked to hear about this, but at the same time I wasn't. "If you didn't love Mom, then did you have someone you cared about?" I asked. My dad took a deep breath and said," As a matter of fact, I did. The person was actually a man. I met him when I as fifteen years old in high school, he was my senpai. He was cool yet caring and he made me feel special. A few months later, I began falling in love with him and I confessed to him. He accepted my confession and we started going out. He would always take me out on dates to very beautiful places. One day, I came home and your grandma told me that I was going to marry your mother whether I liked it or not. Apparently, your grandparents found out who I was dating and moved me away so I could never see him again." Father finishes. He looked down and tears began to stream down his cheeks. I hugged him and began to cry along with him over how sad his story was. I wonder how long Dad has been keeping this to himself... "Do you miss him?" I asked, sniffling. "I miss him very much. I wonder what he's been doing all these years," He says. "You know, I remember when you were fifteen, you would talk about this Saga-senpai. I knew you were in love with him, I saw it in your eyes. Ritsu, I want you to know something. I tried to make your mother cancel the arranged marriage for you and An-chan. I didn't want you to feel unhappy because I knew you were happy with your Saga-senpai." I looked at him in amazement. I was too shocked for words. "Also, is Takano-san by any chance Saga-senpai?" He asked. I froze for a moment and blushed. "Yes. Yes he is, but I love him as Takano Masamune." I confessed. My father smiled at me and hugged me a bit tightly. "I'm glad that you feel like this, son. I also happy that you're living the life that I wish I had." My dad said to me as he wiped his tears away. After that my dad and I talked a bit more until I left. As the taxi drove me home, I couldn't help, but think, " _I hope I can he can someday meet his first love again..._ "

 **Okay, I know it's been awhile since I've last updated this story and you guys have every right to hate me. I've been busy with life, school, and being a responsible big sister and I am so so so so so so so SORRY! Luckily, my last day of school is on Thursday and I get to update a bit more! I'm really sorry if I let you guys down. I hope this chapter made up for my absence. See you in the next chapter! Bye! -VinciblePine95**


	16. Another Special: Onodera Hitoshi's Past

_20 years earlier..._

Hitoshi's Point of View  
Today's the day I confess to Hayashi Akio. Hayashi-senpai has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. When we were in middle school, I was being picked on by a couple of rebels and got caught up in a fist fight. Luckily, Hayashi-senpai came to my rescue and he's been by my side ever since. That was same day I realized my feelings for him. During class, I wrote a note saying to meet me in the school garden. After class, I ran to his locker, snuck it in there, and ran away. I made my way to the garden and waited there until Hayashi-senpai arrived. As the seconds go by, I began to wonder whether or not I'm making a huge mistake. A few minutes later, he arrived. ' _Here goes nothing..._ ' I walked in front of him, facing down. "Onodera? What are you doing here? Wait... were you the one who gave me the note?" Hayashi-senpai questioned. "Ummm... Hayashi-senpai... You have always been there for me since we were in middle school and you have no idea how happy that made me. You were even my first friend. I don't know whether what I'm about to say will make you hate me, but I would rather say this now than never...Senpai, I love you." I confessed. Hayashi didn't say anything, he just looked at me. ' _I knew it... He hates me now..._ ' My eyes began to tear up and then I turned around to walk away, but then I felt a hand on my arm. "Onodera... wait no...Hitoshi. I've been questioning my feelings for you awhile now and I recently realized that I am head-over-heels in love with you, Onodera Hitoshi." He confessed. "Sen-"Call me Akio from now on." He interrupted then kissed me. I was taken aback for a moment then I relaxed into the kiss. It was at that moment I knew, I found my true happiness.

 _Seven months later..._

Iam over the moon! I still can't believe that I am together with Akio. He's such a gentleman, he is never rude to me, he takes me out on dates, he kisses me, he tells me how he loves me, and so much more. Every time I see or think about him, my heart feels like it's going to explode. These past few months have been nothing, but happiness. Lately, I've been having some problems with my family, but I try to ignore it since I've already found my true happiness. My father keeps on putting a lot of stress on me since I'm going to take over Onodera Publishing one day, but my mom is even worse. She's always yelling at me over the littlest things and she gets so pissed when I get a grade lower than an A+ even if it's an A or A-! People might think that she's doing all those things because she loves me, but is calling your son names almost everyday and pushing his limits considered love? Yeah, I didn't think so. Yet whenever I'm with Akio, I forget that all these troubles exist within me. I skipped all the way home after an amazing date with Akio. Once I entered my home, I was greeted by my mother and father which was unusual. "Hitoshi, we some news to tell you." Mother said in a serious tone. "What is it?" I questioned, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "We got you a fiancée." My parents said at the same time. "YOU WHAT?!" I shouted. "Onodera Hitoshi, haven't we taught you to never shout at an inappropriate time?" Mother scolded me. "Yes, Ma'am." I sighed, looking down. I wanted to cry, but what's the point if doesn't do anything good? "Anyways, who is it?" I asked, fearing the answer. "Your fiancée is gonna be Fujita Kurai." Mother answered. I stood there in shock. ' _This can't be happening!_ ' Fujita-san is the worst person in the world! She mistreats people just for her things to go her way. She's even snobby since her family has as much money as us. "Honey, you really should wait for them to finish talking." A male voice said. "Daddy, I'm tired of waiting, I want to see my fiancé now!" said a feminine voice. At that moment the door slammed open to reveal Fujita. She took one good look at me with a disgusted expression. "That homo is my fiancé?!" She yelled out. "What do you mean 'homo'?" My mother chuckled nervously. "Your son, Onodera Hitoshi, is obviously dating Hayashi Akio. They're always together after class and they usually go to places where they can be alone." She explained. I took a look at my mom's face and saw that she was desperately trying not to show her anger in front of the Fujita family. "That's absurd. You see, Hayashi-kun is a really good friend of Hitoshi and the only one whom our son trusts especially since he doesn't have a lot of friends." Mother fibbed, clearly unaware of what's really going on. Luckily, Fujita and her parents bought it. Father came up to me and whispered angrily in my ear,"We're going to have a serious talk later." It was at that moment I realized, nothing could go well. Half an hour later, the Fujita and her parents left and I sat down in the living room, waiting for my parents to enter. Once my parents came in, they looked at me with angry expressions. "Hitoshi, we are now forbidding you to see Hayashi-kun." Mother ordered. I was paralyzed with shock. "No! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled as tears began pouring from my eyes. "Well, because he made you into a disgrace. If word get out that our son is a homosexual, our company's reputation will be ruined." Father explained. I began to feel my body boiling with anger while my eyes were burning with sadness. "I don't care about the company's reputation! Akio makes me feel like I mean something. He's the true happiness I've been looking for all my life. You guys don't care about my happiness at all, huh? It's always about you two and the company, but never about me! I refuse to never see Akio!" I yelled out in defense. Mother walked up to me and slapped me hard on the cheek. "Listen here, you little piece of shit. It may not seem like a big deal now, but I hope that you understand the responsibility of owning a company. You want to see your boyfriend? Fine, if you can't obey my orders then we'll move away." She threatened. "No! I don't want to move!" I cried. "I'm sorry, Hitoshi, but you've left us no choice. Tomorrow is the last day you'll ever get to see him. After tomorrow, we are moving, you are going to marry Fujita-san whether you like it or not, and take over the company!" She yelled before pushing me, making me land flat on my rear end. I guess I'm not meant to find happiness at all. My life is so depressing that I can even compare it to a house of cards. Happiness as it builds up, sadness as it falls down.

 _The Next Day..._

I can't believe that this is my last day ever seeing Akio. My life means nothing without him. He's the key to my happiness and I can't bear the thought of never being happy ever again. I told Akio to meet me at the school garden after school. Once the dismissal bell rang, I ran to outside the building and to the garden. As I waited for Akio, I stared up into the cloudy sky. Six minutes later, He arrived. "Hitoshi, I came as fast as I could just to see you. Hey, are you alright?" He said in his gentle, loving voice. ' _Don't make this harder for me than it already is..._ 'I said in my head. I hate that I have to do this, but I have no choice. "Akio... my family and I are...are...moving away." I let out. As soon as I said that, it began to rain. His face looked like he had been rejected. "No...this can't be... Why?" He said as his voice cracked. "My parents have arranged a fiancée for me whom is Fujita Kurai and she told my parents that we're dating. Now, my parents and I are moving away to keep us from ever seeing each other." I said, feeling tears burning up. Akio had the most saddest face I've ever seen and said nothing. Then, all of a sudden he hugged me tightly. "Hitoshi, I want you to remember this, no matter how long it'll be until we see each other again, I will always love you." He confessed. "Akio... I will always love you too. Nobody could ever give me the happiness you did. You'll always be in my heart." I told him. Akio cupped my face with his warm hands. He smiled sadly at me before giving me one last passionate kiss under the rain. "I don't care how long it'll take, I will find you someday." He promised. After that, my ride finally arrived. Once I got in the car I took one last look at the man that I will always love. After that, I never saw him again...

 **Hi, guys! I'm really sorry for not updating lately, but I hope this chapter made up for my absence. I put a lot of time and effort into writing this. I really hope you guys like it! See you in the next chapter! Bye~! -VinciblePine95**


	17. Onodera's Sick Days & Bonus Chapter!

Onodera's P.O.V

You know, it's not easy being pregnant, all the symptoms are just bad, but it's absolutely **FUCKING TERRIBLE** when you're sick as well. I remember after coming home from my parents' house last night and I was perfectly fine. Then the next morning, I couldn't talk at all. I felt as if someone took out my vocal chords. To make things even worse, my head was also pounding, my nose was stuffy, my throat was sore, and my body was aching (the baby's kicks were not helping at all). When Masamune found out (which didn't take long), he instantly ordered me to put on some pajamas and head straight to bed as if I were a child. I didn't even feel tired, but as soon as my whole body crashed into the mattress, I was already out like a light. Later, a tap on my shoulder woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Masamune right in front of me, carrying a bowl. "Hey, there, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" He asked in his gentle voice that I love so much as he gave me a few pecks on my forehead. "I feel like I've been hit by multiple cars in a freeway." I said groggily. I tried to sit up on my own, but I failed to do so since my whole body was aching with pain. Masamune quickly put the bowl down so he could help me up. "Don't push yourself, love," He said in his loving voice,"Now open up, so you can at least eat something" I know that Masamune is trying his best to help me get well, but anything I eat won't stay down. I might as well eat for his and and the baby's sake. As he held the spoon, I slowly guided my mouth towards it. As soon as the food was in my mouth, I tried my best to swallow it, but my throat was hurting so bad as if it had cut on the inside. At some point, I finally swallowed it. A few bites later, I gave up, but at least I ate something. I lied back down on the bed and took a good look at Masamune. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked as if he didn't sleep at all. "Did you not sleep at all last night?" I asked in a weak voice. "Yeah, I didn't sleep last night. I was busy looking reviewing the manuscripts, but I refuse to rest until I know that you fully recover" He responded. I frowned a bit at his response. "Please, don't do that, Masamune. You'll get ill too if you don't rest enough. How about you rest right next to me, please?" I asked. Masamune looked at me as if he was not expecting me to say that at all, but then he smiled and crawled underneath the covers right next to me. "Are you okay with me sleeping here while you're sick?" He questioned. I scooted closer to him and buried my face into his warm chest. "I'm alright with that. I just want you by my side, that's all." I admitted, my face still buried in his chest. "Oh, Ritsu. I will always be by your side no matter what. The same thing goes for our baby." He promised as he stroked my hair gently while rubbing my abdomen at the same time. It was a perfect moment as he whispered sweet words into my ear. I wouldn't admit this out loud, but I believe that love is the best medicine, because during this moment, I began to feel a bit better. Knowing that Masamune will always be by my side no matter what, gives me a good feeling within my chest and heart. He never fails to make me feel loved and protected.

 ** _BONUS CHAPTER_**

Onodera's Point of View

I prepared the apartment with decorations, all Christmas themed. However, it's not just Christmas Eve, it's Masamune's birthday today. He had to finish things back at Marukawa, so he's working late. This gave me more than enough time to prepare the apartment for his celebration. Even though it will be only us (plus the baby) celebrating, I still want it to be special. I mean, Masamune has done so many things for me and did his best to make me happy. I want him to know that I appreciate all the things he's done for me. I finished the decorations and began setting the table with food I made earlier (Don't be alarmed, I've been improving on my cooking lately). I decided to also place a bottle of champagne with two glasses for both of us (He can drink champagne, but I can't since I'm pregnant)  
I really hope he likes this. I decided to rest for a bit on the couch while I wait for him to get home. A few minutes later, I hear the door knob jiggling and I quickly stood up and paced to the door. "I'm back, my dear." Masamune greeted. "Welcome back." I responded. He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "I-I have something for you." I stammered. "Alright, lead the way." He said. I grabbed his his hand and gently guided him to the living room. I looked up and saw his eyes filled with surprise. "Ritsu...Did you do this for me?" He questioned. "Today is your birthday and I wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to show you how much I appreciate the things you do for me and also because I love you." I confessed. I looked up again and this time I saw his eyes filled with tears. "Uwah! Masamune! Did I do something wrong?!" I began to freak out. He wiped his tears and smiled. "Ritsu, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just so happy that you did all this for me." He said. He hugged me so gently and we stayed like that for awhile. We began to eat and we told each other stories as we ate. When it was time for bed. Masamune didn't stop saying how happy he was and how much loves me. Just the thought of making him happy gives me joy. I'm glad that I got the chance to return to the favor to my one true love, Takano Masamune.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was late for Takano's birthday, but I've been busy with school and other things and I forgot to publish it on here when I finished writing it on Wattpad (Which was on Christmas oof). See you in the next chapter~! -VinciblePine95**


	18. Storms Make Trees Take Deeper Roots

_Time skip to one month later..._

Onodera's Point of View

Another month has passed, I am now five months pregnant. Even after two months of not speaking with my mother, I still haven't heard anything from her or at least she hasn't tried to contact me. I mean, then again, I haven't even tried to get in touch with her either. Why would I even try to? She said very horrendous things. She called me out for being a homosexual (Which there is absolutely no problem with. It's the twenty-first century for crying out loud!), disowned me, and worst of all... told me that I should kill the baby. I could never forgive my mother for saying such a gruesome thing. Never in my entire life, I would've seen my mother gets so angry that she would think of murder as an option. I could never look at my mother the same way ever again, even if she does decide to apologize (I highly doubt it though). I'm hoping that my dad decides to divorce her soon. I know that he's unhappy, especially after hearing his story from when he was fifteen. I also don't want my child knowing that such a terrible woman like her exists. No, I don't mean kill her, I meant never seeing or contacting her. I'm sure if my mother ever met my child one day, she would treat him/her like total shit. I will make sure my child is protected from people like my mother. I can't say that my mother was an ordinary, caring person. She would always be having a mini tantrum whenever she doesn't get what she wants like a five-year old and I find that very outrageous. If I were my dad, I would've tried to get out of leaving this horrible "relationship", believe me, I tried to do the same thing when my mother told me that my fiancée would be An-chan. I have nothing against her, but I just don't see her that way. At least, An-chan is kind and understanding unlike my mother. I remember that she told me that she didn't care which gender I was with as long as I was happy. I'm very glad to hear that from her, even though I broke her heart. I just hope for the best for her.

Takano's Point of View

Sometimes, I wonder what goes on inside Ritsu's head. He's been through so much these past five months. The symptoms of pregnancy, the whole deal with his bitch-ass mother, and lots of anxiety. Not only anxiety and stress is bad for his own health, but the baby's too. It's also not just the past couple of months Ritsu has been through, but the past year too. He has been kidnapped two times and injured greatly by an asshole once known as Haitani. I almost lost him during those times, the thought of that makes my heart ache. However, it's almost as if Ritsu forgot that all of it happened, he's never really mentioned anything about it since our honeymoon. I don't know if he's completely over it, but mentioning that will probably trigger him and that's the last thing I want to do. The whole incident with Haitani was very traumatizing for him (and for me, in a way), but he's been so focused on our soon-to-be baby, that he forgot about it which makes me really happy. Happiness is all I ever wish for Ritsu and my child, there's nothing more important to me than that. Ritsu may be stubborn and a bit weak sometimes, but he's stronger than he appears. After a lot of physical and emotional pain, he always gets right back up. It's as if he could get struck by lightning and he would walk away as if nothing happened. That's the Ritsu I know and love. This whole time I've been with him, he still never fails to amaze me.

 **Hey, my lovely readers! I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it's too short. I'm trying my best. Also, I am REALLY sorry that this chapter was late. I uploaded this chapter back in February on Wattpad, but then I forgot to do so here and I was very busy as well. The quote for the title of this chapter is not mine and belongs to Dolly Parton. Also, if you're a BTS ARMY and a Vkook shipper, I've made an Medieval AU called, " _A Knight's Promise_ " and it's available to read on Wattpad only and I hope you guys will enjoy it. See you guys in the next chapter~! -VinciblePine95**


End file.
